


Chasing Tony in a Forest of a Castle

by 20RavenousTemptress15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bluerosele is my downfall, Bucky is over protective, M/M, Tony is a princess, clint is a butt, steve is a body gaurd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20RavenousTemptress15/pseuds/20RavenousTemptress15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just really need a runaway prince/bodyguard Stony AU and Tony's the prince Steve's bodyguard but Steve doesn't know Tony's prince and Tony doesn't know Steve's bodyguard and Tony runs away - so I wrote it. Ofcourse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluerosele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosele/gifts), [:P you're lucky I love some Stony](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%3AP+you%27re+lucky+I+love+some+Stony).



"I just really need a runaway prince/bodyguard Stony AU and Tony's the prince Steve's bodyguard but Steve doesn't know Tony's prince and Tony doesn't know Steve's bodyguard and Tony runs away he and Steve meet all meet cute like hijinks ensue everything's generally Chasing Liberty and I'm having a lot of feelings right now watching Avengers Assemble in a tiara it's been a day. " -Bluerosele ....you're welcome.

"What the freaking hell! Ughh my feet are dirty! I want my coach! I want a horse! Noooo I want a horse drawn coach!" Tony muttered to himself.  
"Those are a little old fashioned, don't ya think?" Said a voice to his left.  
Tony.  
Tony jumped and turned around to punch the guy.  
The guy however grabbed his arm before it made contact.  
"Who the heck are you and what makes you think you can touch me!" He yelled trying to turn around. Trying the key word here because His hands were held behind his back.  
"Let. Me. Go!" Tony yelled.  
"Use your manners." The voice said in a taunting way.  
He turned around and saw the most beautiful human being he had ever seen.  
"Please." Tony said breathlessly.  
The owner of the voice let him go.  
"Hi. I'm Steve."  
"Tony."  
"What are you doing out here? No one goes to these woods since the roads were made."  
"I wanted an adventure. Home life got boring."  
"Is that why you wanted the horse drawn coach."  
"They are 475839 times better than cars now a days."  
"That is true. Do you know how to get to the Castle? I got a little lost on the way here."  
"Why are you going to the castle?"  
"Reasons." Steve said with a wink and Tony almost fainted.  
"Right, well keep going to the crooked tree and then turn left."  
"Are you going to be okay in these woods? They can be dangerous."  
"Yeah I'll be fine."  
"I should probably walk with you to the nearest town. Just in case."  
"I should be fine." He said. He faltered when he saw Steve's eyes. "But it would be nicer to talk to something other than trees."  
Steve cracked a grin. "Alright! Which way is the town?"  
"You're supposed to make sure I'm okay right? And you don't know where we are going?"  
"I'm not good with directions."  
"I figured that out."  
"So this way?" Steve said pointing left.  
"Nope!" Tony said almost skipping to the right.  
"AHH! What's that!"  
Tony said jumping up when he heard a rustle.  
"Probably a squirrel. Nothing to freak out about."  
"You know they have a mafia."  
"Really?"  
Steve said as they walked in the direction of the town.  
"HEY! HEY CAPTAIN ROGERS!" They heard.  
Steve turned around and smiled, "Hey Bucky!"  
Tony stopped. "Captain Rogers?" He asked timidly.  
Steve looked at him weirdly. "Yeah. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Nothing."  
"Okay..." Steve said turning around to Bucky.  
"So how's being the Princes guard?" Bucky asked.  
"I took a short absence." Said Steve.  
"Dude! You were looking forward to the job! What happened?!?"  
"I met Tony on the way there."  
Steve said smiling at Tony.  
Bucky gave Steve a look which made Steve blush and Tony smirk.  
"I'm Bucky" he said holding out his hand.  
"Tony."  
"Hey can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Sure" Tony said hesitantly.  
"Look, he's a good guy," Bucky  started. "We have been friends since I could talk. Now. He seems to like him. So if you hurt him, I will hurt you. Got it?" Asked Bucky.  
"I would never hurt him." Said Tony glancing over at Steve who was watching them confused.  
"I believe you." Bucky said smiling.  
Then they both turned to look at Steve, smiling wide and waving. Steve gulped.


	2. The Next Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky escort Tony back to the castle.

Tony skipped alongside Bucky as he was escorted back to the castle.

"So What was Steve like when he was younger?" Tony asked.

Bucky gave him an odd look, "Well that came out of nowhere."

Tony gave him a side long look, "You've seen the muscle, right? How does a person get that muscle?

Bucky snorted. "He was a scrawny, sickly, midget. Always got into fights."

Tony's eyes widened and he glanced at the muscular, tall blonde in front of him. "You're joking."

"Nah, but he got a job as a horse mucker and somehow he ended up like that. I don't know how. I'm in favor of he traded his soul." Bucky said with a Tony grinned back, until the blonde in question hit his friend on the back of the head.

"It is called honest hard work." said Steve with a slight smirk.

Bucky rolled his eyes, "Traded. Soul. For. Muscle."

"Sooooo Why haven't I met you? I mean if you're my new body guard?" Tony asked, sensing a fight was about to break out between the "alpha" males.

Steve grimaced, "Well, I arrived at the castle for my first day but SOMEONE was missing."

Tony grinned brilliantly back, "I'm sure Grintly was pleased."

"I got quite the lecture." Steve said with a smile.

Tony stood up all proper and put one hand on his back, his lips turned down in a grumpy fashion, "Young man, I am sure that the since this was the ONE thing you were hired to do. You might be able to at least go find him." Tony grinned, "Was it something like that?"

Steve looked quite shocked, "Pretty spot on." "I've had 22 years of practice."

"So this is what we have to look forward to? Long speeches from, what was his name, Grintly?" Bucky asked with a grimace.

Tony flinched, "Ah not really. He only gives those to people when I screw up. I have had to give a lot of gift baskets to those who have received a speech. I tried to create a system to get rid of him, JARVIS You'll love him, but in his contract he has to quit. I can't fire him."

"JARVIS?" "System?" Bucky and Steve questioned.

" I like electronics and I am quite good at making them. I made an AI, named him JARVIS, and yet they still keep trying to make me a King. Not really my forte. Pepper does most of the work. She's my advisor."

"So you are a figure head who builds things and Pepper is the real ruler of the country." Bucky questioned, though it sounded like a statement. Tony hates those types of sentences.

"Yup. Basically." Tony nodded.

"Then why are we on babysitting duty for you, Why not Pepper?" Steve punched him, "Ow! Steve! It's a good question!"

"Ahh, well, Pepper is good at her job and Jedidiah is next in line and lets just say, We Do Not Want Him In Charge. Also, only an idiot would go after Pepper" Tony emphasized.

"Why not?Well I get why not to go after Pepper, she is scary, but Why can't Jedidiah rule, if you hate it so much" Steve asked.

"Well, he is corrupt whilst Pepper is business. He likes power and, I love the man , but he really will not be good for the throne."

"Ah ha so you and Pepper good and Jedidiah is bad."

"Yes and, to answer why you are here, Pepper thinks he wants to off me. I don't believe her but she insisted." Tony said with a shrug.

"Does this happen often? The whole death threat possibility?" Bucky asked.

"I have to give the kidnappers practice! They are a dying species!" Tony exclaimed, earning him a laugh from Bucky and a look from Steve.

"Meaning you are going to make our jobs harder." Steve asked.

"Meaning you may have to keep an extra eye on me to keep me safe." Tony said with a wink to Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes but smiled back. "I have a no dating policy with my employers."

"Pepper is technically your employer." Tony pointed out.

Bucky grinned and wrapped an arm around Tony, "Nice try Mate, He can't be swayed. Believe me, I've tried."

"You're just too much for me." Steve snarked back, slapping his friend on the back in a truly manly fashion.

"Probably." Bucky smiled back.

Their banter stopped as Tony came to a halt. "Do we really have to go back now? We could get a pint!" Tony said with a hopeful look.

"We are on duty." Steve said, apologetically.

"Come on," Tony wheedled, "The Boss says you can."

"You said Pepper's my boss." Steve grinned triumphantly. Bucky snorted.

Tony gapped for a second. "Pepper is my best friend. She'd say yes."

"March. "Steve said, in his best captain voice.

Tony and Bucky snapped into identical mock salutes, and grinned at each other, and then started in a brisk march down towards the castle.

The arrived at the castle, Tony and Bucky laughing and cracking jokes, Steve looking like the parent of two 5 year olds misbehaving in a grocery store, when they heard an angry voice cry;

"ANTHONY STARK WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"


End file.
